


One Moment

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [4]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	One Moment

Theme: One Moment  
Summary: In that moment, it was just the three of them.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room of SPD’s infirmary. Due to their genetic uniqueness, their relation to Kat, and Z’s current employment with SPD, it was decided that it was best for all involved to have Z monitored by Kat. 

Z chewed her lip nervously, and Jack frowned. It wasn’t like her to get nervous over anything, let alone something routine as this. They both jumped when Kat cleared her throat, standing in the doorway. 

“Z? We’re ready for you,” the feline murmured. Z nodded, standing with Jack. He hugged her tightly before letting her go. As she slid past Kat, the doctor looked at him. “Give us a moment, and I’ll come get you,” she explained. He nodded, resuming his seat. 

Time dragged for what seemed like an eternity, as Jack waited and counted ceiling tiles. Idly he noticed that the third from the left, second row, was covered in blue speckles. Bemused, he started looking for the remaining four colors. So absorbed in his search, he phased through the chair when Kat touched his shoulder. 

“Jack? You okay?” she asked. He nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “We’re ready if you are” was his signal to join Z in the other room. 

She was lying on the table, stomach bared and slick with jelly when he approached her. She grabbed for his hand, clutching it tightly as Kat resumed her seat on the swivel chair beside the table. Pulling the monitor over, the doctor carefully slid the transducer around before nodding to herself. Looking at Z and Jack, Kat pointed with a gloved hand to a dark spot on the monitor. 

“There we go…Say hello to your baby,” she said softly over the whooshing sound being emitted. However, neither person heard her, instead focused on each other and on the tiny image on the screen. 

For that moment, that one moment in time, everything froze. What was two had become three, and both knew their lives would never be the same again. Jack blinked hard to clear his vision; for some reason, it was fuzzy. As he felt liquid warmth trickle down his cheek, he smiled a little, turning to kiss Z. They had done this together, created a tiny little person that was a little of him, a little of her, and a little of it’s own.


End file.
